earthwormjimfandomcom-20200214-history
Anything But Tangerines
approaches the planet of A.B.T. in the title card for the level. (Sony PlayStation version of Earthworm Jim 2)]] Anything But Tangerines, also referred to as A.B.T., is the first level in Earthworm Jim 2. Description The planet of A.B.T. is the summer home of the super villain Bob the Killer Goldfish away from his usual hideout on La Planeta de Agua (Arriba!). A.B.T. is filled with Bob's personal favorite bizarre henchmen and diabolical traps for the unprepared hero. The only non-hostile lifeforms on A.B.T. are Bob's pet pig Wilbur, and Wilbur's family. The pigs are so fat that they cannot move, preferring to wallow in mud, but are actually instrumental in progressing in the level and reaching Bob, since the pigs are needed to activate pulley systems, and help with other obstacles. They will need to be lifted and dropped in certain places. Earthworm Jim must blast his way through flying octopi with blunderbusses, dodge falling grannies on the granny chair, and avoid being bowled over by Number Four to make it to the end of the level, where he will face Bob himself. Manual Description "A.B.T. is also the home to blunderbuss wielding octopi, #4's bowling alley, and umbrella-wielding geriatrics (who get a great senior citizen discount). Even though the happy pigs aren't as good-looking as Wilbur ''pig, as smart as Albert Z., or as militant as Napoleon, you can still heft one up and use it to your advantage (as long as you don't mind getting a little dirty). Use the E-Z stair climber to get to the real action, but watch out for the jealous grannies who want their turn on the lift. Hmm, haven't I seen those grannies on TV somewhere...." 'ProTip:' Certain areas look totally out of reach. Look around for possible pathways to the power-ups. There is a way to reach everything on the level."North American ''Earthworm Jim 2 Nintendo SNES instruction manual Versions * In some ports of the game, such as the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive version, A.B.T. is seen during the day and is under a garish sun, and therefore the level is very bright. * In some other ports of the game, such as the Nintendo SNES version, the planet is darker, with the level apparently taking place at night, or at least very heavy cloud cover. The SNES port also fills the level with waterfalls, both in the level and background. * In the Sony PlayStation port, the background of the level is altered by having the sun eclipsed by a green moon, causing a "twilight" effect. Also, A.B.T.'s very reflective oceans can also be seen. Gallery Homing Missile.png|Jim using a Homing Missile on an Octopus (Sega Genesis version) Images (16).jpg ABT-SNES.jpg|A.B.T. in the Nintendo SNES port A.B.T. level.jpg|The planet A.B.T. (Sony PlayStation version) EWJ-2-snott-swing.jpg|Swinging on Snott EWJ-2-snott-parachute.jpg|Using Snott as a parachute A.B.T. grannies.jpg|Avoiding falling grannies on the granny chair Music * Game music composer Tommy Tallarico composed an energetic keyboard and electric guitar-driven theme for the level, as well as a unique Scottish-sounding musical theme for when the grannies appear. References Category:Levels